


The Pets

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pets, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Pets

******

"You know, these guys are actually pretty cute" Ed chuckled as the two rats happily scurried about his lap.

"Told you" Alara grinned as she settled down besides him on the floor.

"Still, why rats as a pet?" Ed wondered.

"Mostly because they're self-sufficient," Alara shrugged "I mean, can't exactly have a dog on the ship"

"Who says?" Ed wondered.

"The Union," she explained "you can't bring any animals over a certain size aboard mid-range explorers"

"I guess that makes sense," Ed nodded "can't have people bringing a pet lion or something like that onboard"

"Who would have a pet lion?" Alara wondered.

"Believe it or not but people used to," Ed nodded "they were called 'exotic pets'. Basically it was just a bunch of rich people who wanted to show off"

"That's weird"

"Humans _were_ weird," Ed chuckled "hell, we still are when you think about it," shaking his head, he gently scooped up one of the rats "so, what're you going to name these guys?"

"I don't know yet," she admitted as she took the other rat and gently maneuvered her into the carrier "come on, better have Dr. Finn give these guys a clean bill of health before you sign off on them"

"Why do I have to sign off on them?" he asked as he followed her through the marketplace to where Claire and her boys had disappeared to.

"Because you're the Captain" she reminded him.

"No, I get that," Ed nodded "I meant, why does the captain have to approve somebody's pets? Isn't that technically your job? You're the Chief of Security"

She blinked.

"Oh yeah"

Grinning, she suddenly tugged him close and planted a kiss onto the tip of his nose....

******

A few hours later and the pair found themselves back aboard the _Orville_. Setting the cage down, Alara smirked as the two rats investigated their new home.

"What do you get rats for a housewarming present?" Ed suddenly wondered as he came out of the bedroom wrapped up in a towel "do you get them cheese? Nuts? Both?" he asked as he joined Alara.

"I don't know," she shook her head "do you think they're comfortable?" she wondered.

"They look comfy," he shrugged "did you have a pet growing up?" he wondered.

"No, my parents aren't what you'd call 'pet people'." she explained.

"Aw man, that's criminal," Ed playfully scowled "you should've seen my house growing up, we had everything you could imagine; dogs, cats, birds. I think we even had a hamster once or twice," shaking his head, he tugged her close "so, how're you enjoying pet ownership?" he grinned.

"I don't know yet," she admitted "I guess we'll find out"

******

That night, Ed blinked awake at the loud, metallic squeaking. Groaning, he dropped his pillow over his head and curled up closer to Alara. Tomorrow he was taking the wheel out of the cage before they went to bed...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
